


If You Kissed Me Now (Nestor x OC/Reader)

by crimsonheart01



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [5]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Wish, F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: A bit of a change up in the routine has Nestor making declarations.





	If You Kissed Me Now (Nestor x OC/Reader)

**On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me simply golden Nestor.**

**Word Count:**   _3,432_

**Playlist:**   _Last Christmas - Wham! & Christmas Time is Here (Vocal) - Vince Guaraldi Trio_

* * *

We had a specific arrangement. No feelings, no attachments, no obligation. We kept it simple, and fun. It worked. For the most part. There were a few routines we had that blurred the lines a bit, but neither of us were particularly bothered. He kept me a secret because of Galindo, and I kept him a secret because well, Galindo.

It wasn't every night that Nestor stopped by, but I expected him more often than not. Tonight was another one of those nights. No prior text or call, just Nestor stepping through the door. When he did come over, there were two ways the night could pan out.

Typically, he'd ambush me the second he saw me. Throwing us into a long night of passion and good times. However, there were the few and far between nights that had him dragging his feet and collapsing down on my couch. Tonight happened to be one of those nights.

I was leaning against the counter in the kitchen when I head the front door click open. I peered around the fridge, seeing Nestor's tired eyes. The door closed of it's own accord, Nestor's eyes closed as he stood in the doorway. I arched an eyebrow but waited. He wasn't a man that you pushed. He'd make his issues known when he was ready.

Without a word, he trudged forward, past the kitchen and right into the living room. I watched the entire time until he fell back onto the couch. He leaned back, head in his hands. I sighed. Must've been a hard day. I popped my hip off the counter and opened the fridge. Grabbing two beers.

I popped both caps off as I walked into the living room. I placed one down on the coffee table in front of him. I nudged the TV remote in the same direction, but Nestor was one to enjoy the quiet when the time called. Taking a swing of my drink, I stepped up onto the couch, settling myself behind him.

I encased Nestor between my legs and pulled his head back until it was laying in my lap. He didn't protest. I set my beer down on the ledge next to me and began running my hands along his French braids. On my second time through them, I delved my fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp.

His shoulders immediately relaxed, and his body slumped into me. I smiled. I may have been the only person to know his secret. He was a man who loved his hair being played with. I slid one hand down the right braid, wrapping it around my palm and tugging. He let out a quiet mumble and I leaned down to press a kiss to his temple.

I let his hair unravel from my hand and watched as it fell back down to his shoulder. I continued to massage his scalp, reaching down to the back of neck and top of his shoulders. After loosening up the tension, I reached for the ends of his braids, took out the ties and began undoing the long plaits.

I didn't mind these nights. They were welcomed. Over the last year of our tryst, we'd shared the few stress relievers that we held close to our hearts. These quiet nights were becoming more often and I couldn't help the worry that built. I knew he appreciated that I didn't question the change, but at the same time I wanted to make sure he was ok.

There were rumours going around that Miguel's son had been kidnapped. If it was true, it would explain why Nestor was so exhausted. He was Galindo's commander. He was in charge. He led the Calvary. If they were searching for his son, there was no way Nestor was taking any breaks. It was surprising he was even finding time to make these visits.

Lost in my thoughts, I almost missed as Nestor's arm reached out and plucked my beer from next to me. He brought it back to his mouth and was about to begin drinking when I realized what he was doing.

"That one's mine." I murmured.

He gave a tired smirk but continued to drink out of my bottle, letting his eyes sink closed again. I rolled my eyes and gave a gentle tug on the end of his hair. He opened his eyes, narrowing them up at me. I winked, giving him an innocent smile. I let him drink the rest of my beer, while running my fingers through his unbraided hair, detangling it.

"You have plans on the 23rd?" I asked.

It was random, but I figured he could maybe use a distraction from his day job. He furrowed his eyebrows before shifting to his left and gazing at me.

I shrugged, "I have a work function. Want to be my date?"

His eyebrows shot into his hairline.

I laughed at him, "You don't have too. I was just thinking it would be a nice change?"

He turned back, facing the front again. He lifted the bottle to his mouth, downed the remaining liquid and swallowed. I swung my leg around him and slid down the couch cushions to sit next to him. I bent one leg beneath me, and held my head up with my hand.

"That's the day before Christmas Eve." He observed.

I nodded, "Yep."

"You're inviting me to your work's Christmas party." He elaborated.

I exhaled, "Is that a problem?"

He pouted in thought. I wasn't sure if he'd say yes or not. If everything with the cartel was as bad as it was sounding to be, he might not even have the time to break away for a night. I moved to reach for the beer on the table, the one original for him, when his arm intercepted mine and stole the second beer.

I let out a sound of protest, glancing up at him to see the stupid shit eating grin on his face.

"You already drank mine." I argued.

He chuckled, shrugged and tipped it towards his mouth. I rolled my eyes and smacked the arm holding the bottle. He lost his grip on it, tilting it and spilling it all over himself. I fell backwards into the couch laughing, only to have him crawl onto of me and shake out the liquid like a dog, coating me in the mess.

"Ugh!" I groaned while attempting to shield my face.

His laughter rang out around us as he lowered himself down to my level. I dropped my arms let them settle on his shoulders. His hands caressed their way up my arms and encased my neck. I bit down on my lip but Nestor dove down, prying my lips apart with his teeth. He tugged on my lower lip before letting go and kissing me swiftly.

"What do I have to wear?" He murmured, pressing another kiss to my mouth.

I paused, holding his head a few inches from mine. I searched his eyes, unsure if he was coming by his question honestly. I would never want to make him feel pressured to make a change he wasn't ready for. Knowing exactly what I was doing, he winked and smiled.

"Seriously?" I needed to ask, for my own clarity.

He nodded in affirmation, "Yes. What's the dress code?"

"Black tie." I responded, a shy grin growing on my mouth, "Super fancy."

He rolled his eyes, and sat up, pulling me with him.

He sighed, "Alright. I'll pick you up and we'll go together."

I scrunched up my nose, pleased that he wanted to be my date for the evening. I threw one leg over his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder. I grabbed the remote off the table, flicked the TV on and began channel surfing. Nestor reclined into the cushions, draping his arm around my shoulders.

I stopped on the Food Network, admiring the meal being made before my eyes. Whatever it was was deep fried and cheesy goodness. My stomach rumbled and I remembered why I was in the kitchen when Nestor showed up. I'd been hungry and rummaging through my cupboards for a snack.

I licked my lips and glanced up at Nestor, "Great, now what's for dinner?"

He laughed and pressed a kiss to my temple before grabbing his phone to start scrolling through Uber Eats.

****

**~(MMC)~**

I stood in my hallway, using the mirror there to pin the last few pieces of hair in place. I hadn't gone for much in the hair department. A simple up-do with a few stray tendrils here and there. It complimented the low cut off the shoulder evening gown I was wearing. I went for a deep rouge colour, knowing it would compliment my skin tone.

I hadn't gone overboard with the accessories, choosing to only wear a delicate gold chain and matching gold pumps. I glanced out the front window as I heard a car pulling up. I checked the time on my phone and smirked. Exactly on time. I slipped on my shoes, making sure the straps were securely in place before reaching for the door.

I tucked my clutch under my arm, recounting all the essentials I needed for the evening. Lipstick, phone, keys, cash and cards. I stepped through the door, shutting it behind me and locking it. I turned towards Nestor's car to find him ducking out of the driver's side to come and greet me.

When Nestor came around and looked up he froze. I bit down on my lip, nervous. Neither of us had ever been so formal. I continued towards him, reaching down to grab a handful of my gown before reaching the steps. Upon reaching them, Nestor shook out of his reverie and held out a hand.

I laid my other hand in his and he guided me down the steps. As I made my way down I couldn't help but be impressed with his attire. Nestor never looked shabby, but there was a distinct difference from his everyday clothes to this. He was donned in all black. Black slacks, a black button up and a black tie. The only colour on him was the gold Gaudalupe chain and pendant.

Both of us were caught up in admiring the other. I knew tonight would be different for us. We'd never gone out in public together. We didn't 'date'. Add in the formality of the night, and it made it seem like more than just a simple work party. It felt like an official first date.

While still holding my hand, Nestor took a step backwards and made a show of eyeing me up and down. I blushed but loved the attention. He stepped in closer, his eyes locked on mine.

"Mi princesa." He murmured.

The heat in my cheeks strengthened and I attempted to hid behind my clutch. I took a moment to steel myself again, hoping most of the red had disappeared. I peered over at Nestor, who was still grinning. I tapped him lightly on his upper arm with my clutch.

"Don't get all sentimental on me now." I teased, "Where's that bad boy persona you so like to flaunt?"

He chuckled at my obvious ploy to distract him but wasn't falling for it. Instead of replying, he led me towards the car, opened it and helped my climb up into the seat.

"Think you can handle the buckle on your own?" He taunted.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing for the door, "Shut up."

He laughed out loud as a I shut the door in his face. He rounded the front of the car before climbing into his side. I made a big show of pushing the buckle into the clasp and staring at him. He shook his head in amusement, a smirk on his mouth.

He pulled away from the curb and we were on our way. My heart was pounding, the rush of blood all I could hear. I knew that he agreed to this, but now the nerves were taking over. I stared out my window, watching the scenery as it blurred past. I really liked Nestor. Maybe a bit more than the 'friends with benefits' rapport we agreed on. I didn't want to overthink the night, but it was Christmas after all. Didn't we all get that one Christmas wish? He could be mine.

We'd only been driving for twenty minutes when his phone went off. Without glancing down, he picked it up and answered. I could hear immediately who was on the other end. It was a voice I'd grown to recognize. Miguel Galindo. We'd never met, seeing as Nestor and I never stepping out of our comfort zones. I knew without a doubt that Miguel was Nestor's oldest and best friend. Aside from the whole cartel thing.

The conversation wasn't long, and I knew that meant that Nestor wouldn't be accompanying me to my party. When Miguel called, Nestor was gone. Not only was that his employer, but it was also his friend. Someone he cared deeply for. I couldn't be mad. I sighed waiting for the inevitable. Nestor dropped his phone back down onto the console and turned to me.

"Mind if we make a quick stop?" He asked.

My mind reeled. What was he saying? I knew literally what he was asking me, but what was the underlying meaning? Where were we making this so called stop?

"You sure?" I confirmed, "You can just drop me here. I'll call an uber, or catch a cab."

Nestor shook his head, "No. Half an hour, tops. Then we'll be back on the road."

I arched my eyebrows, surprised that he was being so forthcoming.

I shrugged, "Alright."

****

**~(MMC)~**

When we pulled into the driveway, I felt all the air from my lungs disappear. I'd seen beautiful homes before, but it was another thing to be pulling up in front of one. Nestor grabbed his effects, before turning off the car and stashing his keys in his pocket.

I relaxed back into my seat, prepared to wait out however long we'd be here. Nestor took no more than three steps towards the house before he realized that I hadn't moved. He turned around and beckoned me to follow him. I widened my eyes, questioning him. Nestor nodded, coming back to the car.

"Come on." He coaxed, "You'll be more comfortable inside."

He held out his hand, waiting. I swallowed. I was going to meet Miguel. This was huge. Was I prepared for how huge this was? I thought tonight was a small change. Something new added to our routine. Nestor had gone and chosen to make a full statement.

I exhaled and placed my hand in his. I'd already decided that I wanted him. Cartel and all. If he was willing to make that stand too, then I wouldn't make it hard on him. I slipped from my seat, the sound of my heels on the cobblestone driveway loud to my ears.

When we reached the door, he didn't knock. Every alarm in my head began going off. I wasn't even knocking at the door of Miguel Galindo. I was waltzing into his family home. A stranger. Someone he didn't even know. I really hoped Nestor knew what he was doing.

Nestor led me straight into the main room. He offered me a seat, but I was too nervous. I discreetly shook my head, opting to stand for the time being. I was prepared to be kicked out on my ass. There was no way I'd be permitted to stay in here.

"Nestor!" I heard Miguel call from our left.

We both turned, and it took all but second for Miguel to notice me. I swallowed, seeing the calculating expression on his face. He made his way over, and greeted Nestor without any malice. When they parted, Nestor turned to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me closer.

"This is who I've been hiding." Nestor announced, "The one I wouldn't tell you about, mi princesa."

For a split second I forgot where were were and sighed, lightly smacking Nestor's arm. Miguel watched the interaction with fascination. His eyebrows shooting up into his hairline.

"Princesa?" Miguel questioned, pointedly looking at Nestor.

I rolled my eyes, trying to remain calm. I nodded, inhaling to quell the butterflies in my stomach and extended my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I greeted, "Nestor doesn't talk much about her personal life, but there's no question that you mean a lot to him."

Miguel chuckled, and took my hand. He pulled me closer and gave me the traditional kiss on both cheeks.

On the second cheek, he whispered, "You can relax. You wouldn't be here if Nestor didn't completely trust you."

I blinked at the statement. Wild tears began to build. Ones that I hadn't realized had been in the bank but now that my fears had been acknowledged, they felt the need to make themselves known. I bobbed my head in acknowledgement and turned away to wipe at the tears threatening to spill over.

Miguel pulled back, "Why don't you have a seat out there," He pointed to the back deck, "and I'll have Nestor back to you in no time."

I smiled, "Thank you."

As I made my way across the room, Nestor broke from his conversation to catch my wrist. I turned to face him, and he puckered his lips to blow me a kiss. I smirked, laughing at his cockiness. Regardless of how sweet he was being, his inner sixteen-year-old always made an appearance. I shook my head at him, and kept on walking.

"Cool it lover boy." I fake admonished, "You haven't even taken me on a real date yet."

****

**~(MMC)~**

We were back in the car, no more than forty-five minutes later. It was a bit longer than the half hour he promised, but I wasn't all that concerned. Nestor leaned forward, inserting the keys into the ignition but paused.

"What?" I questioned, tilting my head to the left.

He exhaled, closing his eyes. After a beat, he pushed back on the steering wheel and reached into the console storage between us. He lifted up the arm rest and pulled out a rectangular black velvet box. There was a simple red bow tied around it.

He held the box between his hands, staring down at it.

"I was going to wait until Christmas to give this to you." He explained, "I've been carrying it around for weeks now. I wasn't sure if it would be too much. We'd always been comfortable in our arrangement. And you barely wear any jewellery. I didn't know if you'd appreciate the gesture. Then you asked me to come with you tonight. Some how, we ended up on the same page without the other knowing."

Everything around me froze. My brain stopped functioning and I wasn't even sure I was breathing. This was too good to be true. He handed the small package out to me. With shaking hands, I accepted the gift. I laid it down in my lap, taking a moment to process the gravity of our situation.

I ran one finger under the ribbon, breaking the bow away from the box. With my thumbs I pushed the box up and open. I let out an audible gasp when I saw what laid inside.

"Nestor." I murmured.

It was beautiful, gold chain bracelet. It was dainty and subtle. There were two charms hanging from it. One a heart, and the other the first letter of my name. I rolled my lips together, unsure of what to say. No words seemed to be appropriate for this gift.

I held out my wrist, "Put it on, please."

He smiled, plucking the delicate bracelet from the cushion. He wrapped it around my wrist, attaching the clasps together. The cool metal made the hair on my skin stand up. It was precious. Important. I gazed up at the man across from me. His eyes were shining, proud of his present. Proud of me.

His hands framed my face as he bowed to kiss me. I met his mouth with mine. It was wet and imperfect, but I didn't care. I knew a few tears had spilled over and I was ok with that. I pulled back, licking my lips. Never in all my years had I pictured myself having the fairy tale Christmas story but here I was, experiencing it all.

"Merry Christmas, mi princesa." He whispered, kissing me one more time.


End file.
